The Return of Bulstrode
by bbll22
Summary: The docks need a big barge to help them out but new one's are far too costly, so the Fat Controller and the dock manager bring back Bulstrode. But when repaired will he resort back to his old ways in the midst of working with new friends? Please review!


Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**The Return of Bulstrode**

It was a lovely sunny summer morning at Knapford Beach and the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt were enjoying a lovely relaxing start to the day with their grandchildren Stephen and Bridget. The children were building sand castles and endless games of beach football. As they played, Stephen kicked the ball so hard that it flew and hit something lying on its side on the beach.  
"Ooh!" groaned a voice. Stephen was puzzled and so was Bridget.  
"Who's that?" they asked to their grandfather. The Fat Controller looked over and could see in the distance that the children were referring to Bulstrode the barge.  
"Oh, he's no-one in particular…" he then said.  
"They don't look very happy…" Bridget said sadly. "Why are they there?"  
"Because they used to behave very badly and when damaged, he wasn't worth repairing…" the Fat Controller huffed. He was still never keen of the decision against Bulstrode even after so many years but he knew that it had been for the best. But what the Fat Controller didn't know was that the docks were struggling. They needed a big barge to help them out and new ones were far too costly. When he returned to his office that evening with a sun-burnt face, the dock manager was waiting for him.  
"Sir…" said the manager. "We need Bulstrode back…."  
"Bulstrode…" deliberated the Fat Controller. He wasn't sure whether this would be a good idea or not…

The next morning, the Fat Controller and the dock manager met again and after a long meeting, they decided that bringing back Bulstrode would be for the best. They raced over to the beach and spoke to Bulstrode immediately. His paint was cracked and his body bent all over. Bulstrode had moss growing over him too but he did miss the sea. He could see it in front of him and he knew that it was unlikely he'd ever get to return there, but the sight of the Fat Controller and the dock manager brought a smile to his face.  
"Yes…" he said before even the Fat Controller or the dock manager had uttered a word. "I'll come back and I'll behave!"  
"Good…." smiled the Fat Controller as soon Rocky was brought to lift Bulstrode onto a low-loading flatbed to be taken to the dock works. The sea air smelt wonderful as Bulstrode was hauled along by Murdoch and he just couldn't believe that he would soon be back to work. When they got to the dock works, the manager, Mr Skinner looked shocked.  
"I thought he'd been scrapped!" he smiled.  
"Sorry to disappoint then…" Bulstrode sulked. Mr Skinner just laughed.  
"Oh, I mean no harm lad…" he reassured. "It's just been so many years that you just assume things. We'll get you back in working order before you know it and then you can join Herman and Stella."  
"Herman and Stella?" wondered Bulstrode. "Who are they?"  
"You're new colleagues…" the Fat Controller boomed importantly. "Make sure you're nice to them…" he added as he and the dock manager left.

As the work went on and on, all Bulstrode could think about was working with Herman and Stella. He didn't know who they were and he worried greatly about whether he could keep his temper or not when under the pressure of work once more.  
"What if I'm rude to them?" he wondered. "What if I'm no good and they put me back on the beach?"  
"You'll be fine!" Mr Skinner smiled as the painters layered on his new coat. "Herman's a wonderful chap to speak to and Stella can be stern but she'll do her work with ease. You'll be in great company. This is the best time to be returning to service for any barge on Sodor." he continued. Bulstrode still wasn't sure and just looked on sadly around the dock works as the repairs continued.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" he then thought to himself as the men sang cheerily to the sound of their repairing equipment.

Soon, Bulstrode was all fixed and ready to go. He was placed back onto his flat-bed by Rocky before Murdoch hauled him along the line. He wasn't taking him directly to the docks as they were going to try out his brand new engine. Once Rocky had then lifted him into the sea by the tracks, Bulstrode's engine whirred loudly. Everyone smiled and cheered and when Bulstrode's crew got onboard, they headed off to the docks.  
"Home sweet home…" Bulstrode smiled widely as he whirred along quicker than he had in years. He felt young once again but he still felt nervous about meeting Herman and Stella. The docks had changed so much in the years while he was on the beach as they'd grown and grown and there he saw more barges than he had in his life before. Then, he caught sight of two barges that were seemingly waiting for him.  
"Ah, here he is!" smiled one. "It's the infamous Bulstrode….the destroyer of many a truck!"  
"Herman…" scolded the other barge. "That's not very nice…"  
"Well it is a bit funny though isn't it Stella?" came the reply. Bulstrode then came to a stop in front of them and smiled as best as he could even though he was incredibly nervous.  
"I gather you're Herman and Stella…" he said shyly.  
"Indeed!" smiled Herman the grubby green barge. "I collect all the rubbish you could possibly think of! Whiff helps me no end and Bruno the Bin Lorry is a great friend too." Bulstrode looked on in surprise. He'd never met a rubbish collection barge before and Herman looked dirty, but very friendly.  
"It's a pleasure to meet and work with you…" grinned Stella the small red-roofed barge. "All I'll say to you know is that it's best to avoid 'the point'."  
"The point?" asked Bulstrode. "There was never a 'point' when I was here!"  
"There is now…" Herman said warily. "It's that old bow of a big ship that was left in the docks. It helps separates our work into neat sections."  
"It's damaged many barges in its short time here." Stella added. Bulstrode didn't care and just proceeded to begin his work. Stella was deeply concerned for him but she had to do her work aswell.

Later on, as the day progressed nicely, Bulstrode was back into the swing on things and was really enjoying working again. Herman and Stella were impressed and were glad of a big barge helping them out with work. Bulstrode was indeed finding out that Stella was very stern but she did have good reasons to be and Bulstrode wasn't being mindful of the point. He just missed it on several occasions throughout the day and Stella was really worried.  
"Bulstrode, please be careful of it!" she said worriedly. "It really bothers me…"  
"Well it doesn't bother me…" sneered Bulstrode as he then reversed very suddenly. He reversed so quickly that his driver hadn't realised he was positioned just in front of the point. It was already too late to react when a big clunk with a smash was heard.  
"Now you've done it…" sighed Stella sternly.  
"Ooh…" Bulstrode seethed in pain as his engine clunked to a stop. Soon, the dock manager was called and arrived in Olivia the rescue barge, someone else who Bulstrode didn't know. She was young and full of energy and smiled a smile as bright as her yellow paint.  
"Bulstrode!" boomed the dock manager. "You were warned about the point endlessly and you've ignored it."  
"I didn't believe them in how bad it was…" Bulstrode sighed. "I'm sorry…"  
"That's good of you…" the Fat Controller then boomed as he came into view from Olivia. "We'll get Mr Skinner to look at you once more and this will definitely be your last chance!"  
"Thankyou sir…" Bulstrode sighed as Olivia pulled him away.

A few days later, Mr Skinner and his team had once again repaired Bulstrode and sent him back to the docks. He arrived in the early hours of the morning in the siding where Herman Stella and Olivia were all sleeping. The whirr of his engine woke them up but they weren't cross with him.  
"It's good to see you back…" Herman smiled.  
"Just do listen this time…" Stella added.  
"But if you do mess up again you know I'll be there to help you whenever…" Olivia concluded. "You were the heaviest barge I've had to tow yet, but it was a privilege!"  
"Thankyou…" Bulstrode smiled. "I've learnt my lesson now. I may be the oldest, but I'm certainly not in charge but you know what…"  
"What?" wondered Herman.  
"I'm surrounded by some great friends indeed…" Bulstrode smiled and everyone agreed.


End file.
